1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a pedaling state detecting apparatus for a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates a pedaling state detecting apparatus that notifies the rider of the balance of the left and right legs' status without having to look at a display on the bicycle when the rider riding the bicycle.
2. Background Information
Bicycles are sometimes equipped with various sensors for providing information to the rider about various aspects of the bicycle. One such sensor is a torque or force sensor for detecting a pedaling force of the rider. Various sensing arrangements have been proposed for detecting a pedaling force of the rider. For example, pedaling force measurement devices are in disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,516,677 (assigned to Shimano Inc.), Japanese Utility Model Patent No. 3047816 (see FIGS. 3 and 4) and PCT International Publication No. WO/2011/030215. In a conventional pedaling force measurement device, parameters in the form of a vertical force component of the bending moment, a longitudinal force component of the bending moment, and the position of the pedal in the pedal axial direction acting on the crank arm are measured using a strain gauge. The measured parameters are displayed on a display device. For example, PCT International Publication No. WO2012/056522A1 and PCT International Publication No. WO2012/056558A1 each discloses a pedaling state detecting apparatus that has a display for displaying the pedaling state.